


conscientia

by giula (giucorreias)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Hogwarts Era, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giucorreias/pseuds/giula
Summary: Sirius aprende o significado de consequências.





	conscientia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anne_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_L/gifts).



> essa história foi escrita como presente pra anne_l porque a amiga secreta dela vasilou feio e não entregou presente, e eu não queria que ela ficasse sem fic <:
> 
> a história foi betada pela [sarah hardt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Hardt/pseuds/Sarah_Hardt), atual rainha deste ship maravilhoso. all hail sarah.

Sirius não estava se sentindo culpado. Sério, ele não estava. Culpa não era uma palavra em seu vocabulário — nunca seria. Ele já tinha pintado o cabelo da sua mãe de rosa, antes de uma festa política importante, com um feitiço que não era fácil de desfazer. Já tinha escondido o  material de poções do seu irmão uma semana antes da prova dele, para que ele tirasse uma nota menor que a sua. Já tinha pregado inúmeras peças no ranhoso na frente da escola inteira sem a menor dó.

Então não, Sirius não se sentia culpado.

Aquele sentimento embrulhando seu estômago e o impedindo de olhar Remus nos olhos tinha que ter outro nome. Não culpa, nunca culpa. Raiva, talvez. Raiva era uma palavra mais fácil: raiva do ranhoso por ter levado a brincadeira a sério e contado tudo para o diretor. Raiva de James por ter gritado com ele até perder a voz, acusando-o de ser cabeça oca. Raiva de Peter, por ter ficado nas sombras, recusando-se a admitir que tinha culpa no cartório. Raiva de Remus, por tê-lo olhado com aqueles enormes olhos verdes cheios de olheira e sequer dito uma palavra.

Raiva de si mesmo-

Não, ele não entraria nesse mérito.

Sirius talvez pudesse admitir que não tinha pensado nas consequências da peça que estivera tentando pregar. Bem, ele admitia que nunca fora muito bom em pensar nas consequências: esse sempre fora o papel de Remus. E de James, às vezes, quando ele se sentia particularmente responsável.

A verdade é que ele só quisera punir ranhoso. Por meter aquele seu nariz gigante em assuntos que não lhe deviam interessar, por chegar perto de descobrir que Remus era um lobisomem — por considerar Remus inferior por isso, e ameaçar contar para todo mundo.

Se alguém merecia sofrer por toda aquela situação, era Severus Snape.

E, no entanto, a única pessoa tendo pesadelos depois do que ele fizera era Remus.

  


Sirius levantou os olhos do pergaminho em que estava fazendo anotações, seus olhos navegando pelo salão comunal da grifinória. Naquele horário, logo depois do almoço, o salão comunal estava sempre meio cheio: era comum que houvessem grupos de alunos de todos os anos conversando nos cantos, descansando em frente a lareira, ou jogando snap explosivo.

Em um dia normal, ele estaria com Peter, James e Remus fazendo qualquer uma das opções anteriores. Naquele dia, em particular, ele estava sozinho com Peter.

Peter não era má companhia, exatamente, só não era sua pessoa preferida do grupo. Era quieto, meio tímido, raramente dizia o que pensava. Faltava nele a bravura característica da grifinória. Sirius frequentemente se perguntava o que o chapéu vira nele para colocá-lo naquela casa. Ainda assim, Peter era seu amigo. E Sirius nunca apreciara tanto a sua existência quanto a apreciava naquele momento.

Não sabia o que faria se todos os seus amigos parassem de falar com ele.

— Wormtail, — disse. Era talvez a primeira coisa que dizia para Peter, naquele dia. Peter levantou os olhos do próprio pergaminho, uma das bochechas com uma mancha de tinta.

— Hm? — Ele usou a manga do robe para limpar a mancha, e Sirius lhe ofereceu um meio-sorriso. Peter sorriu de volta.

— Obrigado.

— Pelo quê?

Sirius não respondeu imediatamente. Deixou os olhos navegarem pelo salão comunal mais uma vez, e pararem na direção de Remus e James, que pareciam conversar animadamente sobre alguma coisa, Remus com sua varinha descansando atrás de uma orelha e gesticulando com a pena na mão; James com seus típicos óculos quadrados apoiados na testa.

Remus olhou para ele, quase por acidente, e o sorriso que vinha carregando desapareceu imediatamente. Sirius se obrigou a voltar seu olhar para Peter, que o encarava com expectativa.

— Por não parar de falar comigo.

Peter encolheu os ombros, uma não-resposta, e voltou a escrever no pergaminho.

Quando Sirius olhou novamente na direção de seus outros amigos, eles tinham desaparecido.

Sirius suspirou.

  


— James, — Sirius chamou. James apressou o passo e continuou andando como se não tivesse escutado. — James, _por favor_

Sirius correu atrás dele, ignorando os olhares das outras pessoas no corredor. Ele já recebera olhares piores. Já fizera coisas piores.

(Era mais fácil aguentar os olhares com seus amigos do seu lado.)

— _Padfoot_.

James parou, a postura tensa, e Sirius finalmente conseguiu alcançá-lo.

— O que você quer? Rápido, porque o Remus ‘tá me esperando. — O tom era ríspido, e Sirius mal conseguia reconhecer seu melhor amigo sob a máscara neutra que vestia. Sirius abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes.

— James… — ele começou, mas se viu subitamente sem palavras. James revirou os olhos e voltou a andar, e Sirius voltou a persegui-lo, dessa vez com mais facilidade. — ‘Cê não acha que isso já foi longe demais?

— Acho, — James respondeu, — que está na hora de você tomar vergonha na cara.

— Olha-

— Não, _olha você_! — James parou mais uma vez, e virou de frente para ele. Sirius já sabia o que estava por vir. Ainda assim, não se sentia preparado. — Já passou da hora de admitir que você ‘tava errado e pedir desculpas. Já passou da hora de você começar a pensar sobre o que acontece depois que você faz as coisas. _Já passou da hora de você pensar em alguém além de si mesmo_.

— Eu já pedi desculpas!

— “ _Sinto muito por você quase ter matado o ranhoso_ ” não é um pedido de desculpas decente! — James rosnou entredentes, voltando a andar.

Dessa vez, Sirius ficou no lugar.

  


‘ _Já passou da hora de você pensar em alguém além de si mesmo_ ’.

Não era a primeira vez que Sirius ouvia essa frase de alguém. Muito pelo contrário — essa talvez fosse uma das frases preferidas de Walburga Black, para gritar para ele da base das escadas enquanto ele subia os degraus fazendo barulho.

Sirius não se considerava uma pessoa egoísta, embora sua mãe também gostasse de chamá-lo assim. “ _Você não está nem aí para o futuro do seu sobrenome!_ ”, era verdade, “v _ocê quer ver a sua mãe morrer cedo!_ ”, também era verdade, mas “ _você é a criatura mais egoísta que eu já vi!_ ”, nunca descrevera a pessoa que ele era.

Sirius não se importava em dividir, fosse o que fosse: espaço, comida, dinheiro, brinquedos. Talvez esse fosse a grande questão sua-mãe-versus-ele: embora ambos acreditassem em dividir com quem merecia, discordavam no que merecimento queria dizer. Para Walburga, tinha a ver com sangue. Para Sirius, com lealdade.

E se Sirius não era uma pessoa leal, então não existiam pessoas leais no mundo.

Ele nunca trairia a própria palavra, ou os próprios amigos _(principalmente_ os próprios amigos). Traição era uma das coisas que mais odiava no mundo — no entanto, nunca imaginara que haveria outras formas de perder uma amizade além de traí-la.

  


Talvez devesse admitir para si mesmo que acabara traindo a confiança de Remus sem ter a intenção. Mas isso o levaria a sentir culpa, e Sirius não sentia culpa.

  


De noite, antes de dormir, Sirius se permitia sentir c-

Não.

De noite, Sirius se permitia pensar em Remus.

Remus tinha um rosto feito para sorrir, e seus sorrisos eram uma das coisas mais satisfatórias de se conseguir — talvez porque ele sorrisse com tão pouca frequência. Um dos passatempos favoritos de Sirius era contar piadas ruins, porque Remus sempre tentava não rir e sempre acabava cedendo no final.

Remus tinha olhos verdes muito expressivos. _Muito_. Ele não precisava dizer o que estava sentindo se você tinha acesso ao seu rosto. Era fácil saber se estava triste, feliz, cansado, mal-humorado.

Remus tinha cabelos ruivos, lisos, que imploravam para serem bagunçados. Um outro passatempo de Sirius era passar os dedos pelas madeixas, ou enrolar as mechas atrás das orelhas, ou brincar com as pontas.

De noite, antes de dormir, Sirius se permitia sentir saudades.

Sim, esse era um sentimento muito mais seguro.

  


— Eu gostava de você, — Remus disse. Ele parecia cansado, completamente. Sirius notou as olheiras, a palidez e a roupa amassada, e a não-culpa aumentou.

— Remus, — pediu. Remus soltou o ar pela boca e inclinou a cabeça um pouco pro lado. Os cabelos caíram de seu rosto, deixando a enorme cicatriz à mostra. Sirius gostaria de tocá-la, passar a ponta dos dedos por elas e fazê-lo estremecer. Em vez disso, deu um passo para trás.

— A pior parte é que eu gostava de você. Estava apaixonado. Completamente. Talvez por isso tenha doído tanto, eu… eu estava um pouco cego. Sobre quem você era. E agora não estou mais. Agora eu sei-

— Eu nunca quis magoar você. Eu nunca quis- eu só queria assustar o ranhoso, um pouquinho. Ele merece, vai.

— Eu vou ser a última pessoa a falar que o ranhoso não merece se assustar.

— Então!

— Não, Sirius. A questão não é essa. A questão é que agora o Snape sabe que eu sou um lobisomem. Mas, mais do que isso, a questão é que eu quase fui responsável pela morte dele. O que você acha que teria acontecido se o Snape tivesse seguido a gente até o fim?

— O Prongs teria te parado! Eu-

— Um cervo contra um lobisomem? E se ele tivesse tentado me parar e eu o tivesse matado, hein? Como você acha que eu ia me sentir? — Remus tinha a voz embargada. Havia lágrimas não-derramadas em seus olhos.

— _Moony_ -

— Eu te perdôo, — Remus o interrompeu. — Entendo o que você quis fazer. E acho que gostaria de voltar a falar com você. Eu… sinto a sua falta. Mas gostaria que soubesse que partiu meu coração.

  


_Sirius não sentia_ **_culpa_**. Eventualmente, ele também aceitou que não sentia raiva. Coração partido, no entanto — essa parecia uma descrição adequada.


End file.
